Beginning
by IceyPassion
Summary: Even Kaito could sense that there was something forming between two of the quietest students in Vocaloid Academy. NigaitoxHaku


"You have an assignment!"

The whole class groaned. When does one get assignments in _Music class_? After the inital 'ugh's, everyone began to whisper curiously. What kind of assignment did they have to do? Did it include research? Did it include their favourite style of music?

"Your assignment," the teacher continued, grabbing the students' attention again, "is to compose a song."

The class burst into peals of excitement. Well, most of the class. Haku Yowane was staring at the teacher like she had given them a death sentence. Haku had no idea on how to even _start_ composing as song! She knew it probably wasn't as easy as the rest of her class thought. Or maybe she was the only one who found it hard…

She scanned the sea of exhilarated faces, and was slightly comforted in the fact that a certain greenette looked entirely shattered by this assignment as well. Two rows behind her, seated on a corner, Nigaito Shion sunk a bit more into his scarf, his eyes directed at the floor.

"Be creative with this assignment! But so you won't go all over the place, the theme will be on love! It's broad, so you'll all manage well! If you want, you can work in pairs!"

There was another excited ripple. Haku shivered. While most songs these days were about love, she wasn't exactly sure how to write about it. What experience did she have about love? She barely sees her parents, he brother was a bit mean to her (well, a lot mean to her, but she still cared for him… sort of…), and she's never really had a crush on another person. Her experience in love was all based on songs she's heard, and shows that she sees on TV. This assignment was going to be a horrible experience…

"U-um… H-Haku…?" The soft voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at the speaker. Nigaito was nervously standing over her, bag already on his back. "U-um… the bell r-rang… I-I don't think um… you heard it… y-yeah…"

She nodded and packed her things, smiling gratefully at him as she slung the bag on her back. "Thank you… Well um… See you tomorrow…" She began to walk off. Nigaito made a soft squeaking noise, wanting to say something, but began to follow after her instead. It only took her a few paces to realize the other was trailing after her, so she stopped, and turned to him. "Um… yes?"

"U-um… H-Haku I was um… thinking… t-that… um…" he began, Haku having to lean forward a bit to catch his words.

"NIGAAAAAAAAAAIIIITOOOOOOOOOO!" The loudness of the newcomer made both of the quiet students jolt. Nigaito made a pained face and groaned a bit, before looking over his shoulder. Haku blinked as she saw an older student that looked exactly like Nigaito, except with blue hair and a blue scarf, bounce towards them, smiling brightly.

"Nigai, Aka wanted to know if you were going to ha- Oh!" he began, before his attention was drawn to Haku. His eyes seemed to light up even more. "You must be little Nigai's girlfriend!" Haku stared wide eyed at him, and Nigaito sputtered a bit, and pulled on the elder's sleeve, but the bluenette didn't seem to notice. "I'm Kaito, Nigai's older brother! It's nice to finally meet you, uh… What was your name?"

"Haku…" she said, still shocked. "Um… I'm not-"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Haku!" he cut in cheerfully. "It's so nice that you're going out with little Nigai! He talks about you sometimes, when we can get him to talk! You know, you don't seem to talk much, just like him! You two really do make a good couple!" Haku blushed deeply, and Nigaito desperately looked like he wanted his brother to shut the hell up.

"Oh by the way," Kaito rambled on, not noticing how awkward the other two felt, "Your grade has an assignment now right? Composing a song about something or the other, right?" They nodded slightly. "Ahh, so what's this year's one about?"

"L-love…" murmured Nigaito. Kaito pauses, then looked at the two of them, before squealing excitedly. Haku stared confusedly at him, but Nigaito seemed like he was he was dreading what his brother would say next.

"Awww, cute! You know what would be adorable? If you two wrote a song about your love for each other!" At that point, Haku became so embarrassed that her cheeks were as dark a red as her eyes, and Nigaito felt like he was about ready to die. Kaito was oblivious to that, of course. "So anyway, have fun with that project! If you ever have a problem, don't hesitate to ask big brother Kaito, okay? Anyway, see you later Haku! Don't be afraid to visit our house some time! And Nigaito, be home by 7~" With that Kaito hurried off, yelling something to 'Aka' about how adorable 'little Nigai's new girlfriend' was, leaving the two to stiffly stand next to each other.

"… Um…" said Haku, breaking the silence with her whisper of a voice. Nigaito looked at her, panicked.

"I-I'm so sorry about him…! My brother's so s-stupid; y-you shouldn't l-listen to him…!" he said quickly, playing with his scarf nervously.

"Okay…" she said, but she had a slight smile on her face. "So um… would you like to work on the song together…?"

Nigaito looked, surprised, at her, but smiled shyly. "Y-Yes… B-But um… W-we're not writing about our love…. I-I mean 'cause there's n-no such thing… r-right?"

Haku nodded swiftly in agreement, cheeks still burning. "M-mm, right…"

They didn't know that they both were thinking the exactly the same thing, with the same bubbly feeling in their stomach.

'So cute…'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I swear, I don't care if this pair is crack, they're my OTP ;w; Thank you for reading through this fail, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
